


Дар бессмертия

by Alfhild



Category: Hindu Mythology, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Боевик с философским диалогом. Арджуна, сын Индры, великий воин, побеждает асуров, досаждающих дэвам на небе Индры. После чего он встречается с мудрецом Шукрачарьей, наставником асуров, и беседует о бессмертии.





	

Колесница катилась по небесной дороге ровно и плавно, и кони павлиньей расцветки летели, словно птицы — Арджуна не раз пытался пересчитать их, но конские головы и спины двоились и троились, снова сливались, и ясно можно было видеть только четверку последних. Так же плавно, без всплеска, кони вошли в волны океана и повлекли колесницу под воду. Арджуна задержал дыхание, но волна невесомо прокатилась над его головой. Вода не ощущалась водой, просто воздух стал словно бы плотнее и тяжелее. Прищурившись, он различил возникающую под копытами коней дорогу — она возникала впереди и таяла позади, чуть-чуть отставая от колесницы.  
Океан был огромен, и небесные рыбы, золотые и алые, с волнистыми хвостами и серебряными плавниками, плыли в зеленоватой толще под серебристым, в завитках пены, небом морской поверхности.   
Внезапно плотная завеса воды распалась надвое, раскатилась в стороны пенными валами, открывая путь к зеленому острову.   
Копыта коней высекли искры из мощеной дороги, такой широкой, что на ней могли разъехаться пять колесниц. Волны опали, сомкнулись позади, а впереди в голубой дымке проступил город.   
Он был подобен Амаравати, в котором воздвигнут престол Индры, царя богов, — с сияющими башнями и золотыми кровлями дворцов, окруженный изумрудной зеленью садов. Арджуна не удивился сходству, ведь когда-то этот город построили дэвы, но асуры захватили его и освятили дарами Брахмы. Они сделали захваченный город своей твердыней и ходили войной на дэвов, и бессмертные дэвы ничего не могли поделать с ними. Ибо ни для дэвов, ни для нагов, ни для гандхарвов, ни для сиддхов не были уязвимы асуры в непробиваемых панцирях — такой дар вымолили они у Брахмы аскезой.  
Матали остановил колесницу у самых ворот. Отсюда город казался гигантским, несоизмеримым с крохотным человечком, пусть даже этот человечек восседает на колеснице Царя богов. Арджуна сосредоточился, погружаясь в спокойствие битвы. Когда он снова устреимл взгляд к вратам города, они были обычного размера. Арджуна поднес к губам раковину Девадатту и протрубил вызов.

— Я покажу тебе, — сказал Читрасена.   
Здесь, в Сварге, его облик был четким и ясным до боли.   
— Поедем же! — воскликнула Читралекха. Ее волосы взметнулись черной волной, зазвенели ожерелья на груди и браслеты на руках. — Покажи ему то место, что осквернили асуры!  
Читрасена подхватил поводья своей золотогривой четверки одной рукой, а другой обнял свою подругу.  
— Это было давно, Арджуна, — не оборачиваясь, сказал он. — Но мы ничего не забываем, и мой гнев пылает, словно все это было вчера.  
Место было заметно издали — выжженное черное пятно, обрушенные колонны и остатки стен, обугленные искривленные деревья — как искалеченные руки, протянутые к небу в бессильной мольбе.  
— Когда Тарака захватил все Три Мира и воссел на небесном престоле, никто не мог противостоять ему, доколе не явился Сканда Картиккея, блистательный сын Шивы и Парвати, шестиликий, убийца асуров, предсказанная смерть Тараки, — сказал Читрасена. — Здесь был наш дом, здесь стояла моя арфа и лежал мой лук, и Читралекха танцевала в саду, когда ее увидел один асур.  
Читрасена сошел с колесницы и помог спуститься Читралекхе. Арджуна сошел следом за ними и осторожно ступил на спекшийся пепел, в который обратилась некогда плодородная земля.  
— Читра отказала ему, и тогда он дохнул пламенем. — В голосе гандхарва звенел неразбавленный гнев. — Он кричал, что никто не может одолеть Тараку, Царя Трех Миров, а значит, мы должны подчиниться, иначе Таракасур накажет нас, ввергнув в вечность страдания.  
— Ты убил его, — сказал Арджуна.  
— Конечно.   
Пепел под ногами Арджуны взметнулся пыльным облачком и открыл гладкую черную проплешину. Земля в этом месте спеклась и стала стеклом. Арджуна пригляделся — эти пятна были повсюду. Словно молния била раз за разом по дому и саду. Гандхарвы не владеют божественным оружием, а майя — плохая защита от молний. Но ни одного из этих безумцев никогда не останавливало превосходство врага. Не будучи бессмертными, гандхарвы умирали от оружия и вновь воскресали в чертогах Индры...  
— Да, — сказал Читрасена, — асуры убивали нас снова и снова, ведь власть Тараки простиралась и на чертоги Царя Богов.  
— Асуры вечно жаждут бессмертия, — сказала Читралекха. Всегда улыбающаяся, как и подобает небесной танцовщице, она сейчас выглядела сурово и печально. — Они вечно ставят условия смерти и страшно удивляются, когда условие исполняется.  
— Был один асур, — сказал Читрасена, зло улыбаясь, — которому предсказали, что его убьет стрела женщины. Так что он не боялся сражаться с мужчинами.  
— Но я не стала ждать, когда он убьет моего любимого мужа, и сама взялась за лук. — Гандхарви стянула с левой руки широкий браслет. — Вот видишь, Арджуна — тетива ударила меня по голой руке. Если бы мой упрямый муж раньше подарил мне этот широкий, защищающий от удара тетивы браслет, красота моя осталась бы безупречна...  
Читрасена склонился к ее руке и поцеловал тонкую полоску шрама.   
Давние и свежие следы войн пятнали совершенство Сварги — спекшаяся в гладкое стекло земля, обрушенные стены, оскверненные источники... В мире людей уже через несколько лет пожарища и поля сражений зарастают травой и молодыми деревцами, источники очищаются, обгорелые деревья падают, их скрывает вьюнок, и люди снова селятся на прежнем месте. Здесь было не так — и следы древних войн выглядели столь же свежими, как след недавнего набега. 

Асур, явившийся на призыв Девадатты, был огромен. Дело было не в природе Сварги, в которой смертному, если он не умеет сосредотачивать свое внимание, все будет казаться или невероятно огромным, или чудовищно удаленным, а в самом асуре. В полтора человеческих роста, широкоплечий, облаченный в панцирь из красной меди, перепоясанный ремнями, с гривой нечесаных волос, в которую вплетены были золотые и медные украшения, он навис над Арджуной, как скала.  
— Кто ты такой и что тебе нужно? — пророкотал он.  
— Я — Арджуна, сын Панду. Именем Индры, владыки Сварги, я приказываю вам, сыны Дити и Дану, покинуть этот город, который вы захватили обманом, и удалиться в миры Паталы, отданные вам во владение сообразно вашей природе. Передай это своему царю.  
Асур захохотал.  
— Сын Панду? Ты отпрыск Индры, вероломного обманщика! Передай своему отцу, что не в его власти изгнать нас. Его стрелы не причинят нам вреда.  
Асур гулко ударил кулаком в нагрудник.   
— Ибо сам Брахма-дэв за подвиги в аскезе даровал нам защиту, которой не одолеют ни дэвы, ни наги, ни ракшасы, ни гандхарвы и сиддхи.  
— А человек?  
— Что? — асур опешил.   
— Ты не упомянул среди условий своей неуязвимости человека, — пояснил Арджуна.  
Асур захохотал еще пуще:  
— Человек? Ты? Ступай прочь, букашка, не то я лопну от смеха! Вот и выйдет по-твоему — помру от человека, а как же!  
Арджуна вздохнул и поднял лук. Из пальцев, оттянувших тетиву, выросла полоска голубого света, принявшая тут же облик стрелы. Одно движение мысли, одно движение пальцев — стрела молнией сорвалась в полет, и воздух загудел от сотен молний, на которые она разделилась.

Никогда прежде Арджуне не приходилось биться одному против целой армии. Тем более — армии могущественных асуров, тысячелетиями упражнявшихся в искуcстве войны, владеющих магией. Но здесь, на небесах, он был сыном Индры, он владел всем оружием богов, и сам Шива даровал ему пашупата-астру. Поэтому Арджуна натянул лук и послал тысячу стрел навстречу летящим в битву асурам. Ржали кони с огненными гривами, опрокидывались колесницы, и раненый кричал, пытаясь вырвать стрелу из груди. Панцири из черненой меди больше не были защитой асурам из племени ниватакавачей, потому что от стрел, пущенных рукой человека, им не было спасения.  
В сражении Арджуна всегда ощущал, что он рожден для этого — вести армии и осыпать стрелами врагов. Тем страшнее было окончание боя, когда среди разбитых колесниц и мертвых тел он видел тех, кого вел за собой. Горе о погибших, боль раненых, пламя погребальных костров неизменно сопутствовали высокой радости битвы, словно похмелье — долгому пиру. Но сейчас Арджуна был один, и ничья жизнь не зависела от его приказов. С ним был лишь Матали, колесничий Индры, видевший тысячи таких битв.   
Грозно и страшно пела тетива лука по имени Гандива, и стрелы поражали врагов, не давая им подойти к Арджуне, и стрела сбивала стрелу в полете, и сияющие наконечники разрывали потоки чар. Страшен обоеручный боец, ловко стреляющий с правой и с левой руки, но вдесятеро страшнее астрадхари, чьи стрелы суть мантры, оружие богов. Арджуне не было необходимости произносить их — каждая мантра была видом сосредоточения, напряжением в ткани мироздания, и он лишь посылал ее ввысь с каждой стрелой. Молнии и пламя, грозовые струи, мощные вихри и сияющие острия поражали асуров, и это было подобно танцу.  
Арджуна рассмеялся, разметав ливень черных стрел, пущенных асурами. Ведь это и был тандава, священный танец Шивы, танец разрушения. Битва была музыкой, и битва была танцем. Ему казалось, что он мог бы пребывать так вечно — отражать потоки сил, пускать стрелы в цель, находить слабые места и пробивать их. Тетива Гандивы пела под его руками.  
Внезапно золотой свет затопил воды океана, и они вспыхнули, слепя глаза, — то колесница Сурьи опускалась за горизонт, и не угас еще последний золотой блик на пенных гребнях волн и последний отблеск на высоких облаках, как Арджуна опустил свой лук и протрубил в Девадатту, возвещая окончание битвы.  
Подножие стены было усыпано мертвыми телами. Ворот не было больше — привратные башни обрушились, между грудами щебня зиял пролом. Матали направил колесницу туда. Колеса не касались земли — иначе проехать было бы невозможно.  
Отовсюду в павшем городе слышались вопли женщин, подобные крикам чаек, но не только жены оплакивали своих мужей — Арджуна увидел асура с залитым кровью лицом, который обнимал мертвую женщину, пронзенную стрелой, ее черные с алыми прядями волосы мели пыль, рука и в смерти сжимала сильно изогнутый лук.  
— Ты печален, о Дхананджая? — спросил Матали, не оборачиваясь.  
— Да. Нет битвы, что не обернулась бы горем и слезами, о Матали, и оттого мне нет радости в битве, а ведь я рожден кшатрием, стрелком из лука... Лучше бы мне родится брахманом, или вайшьей, или охотником-киратой — но не воином, отнимающим жизни! Я надеялся, что в битве с асурами я обрету подобающее кшатрию спокойствие и радость, но получилось наоборот. Я вижу, что слезы асуров так же солоны, как слезы людей и дэвов. Вот что печалит меня, Матали.  
Матали обернулся.  
— Выслушай меня, о Дхананджая, как воин должен выслушать колесничего с его советами. Ты — величайший из живущих ныне воинов, превыше даже великого Бхишмы и наставника Дроны, ибо ты способен на сострадание к врагам. Ты знаешь себя и знаешь врага — но, зная врага, ты знаешь и его боль.  
— Скажи мне, Матали, почему ниватакавачи, обретя неуязвимость, стали причинять страдания другим — так что моему отцу Индре пришлось отправить меня убивать их. Почему мне пришлось убивать их, о Матали?  
Арджуна говорил — и сквозь облик залитого кровью города проступали обгорелые деревья, выжженная земля и печальное лицо Читралекхи.  
— Потому что они не вняли словам мира, о Виджая! Решив, что раз нет силы, которая остановит их, то им можно все. Гордыня их росла, и вот — ты положил ей предел.  
— И это напоминает мне о Дурьодхане и Кауравах, — проговорил Арджуна. — О моих двоюродных братьях, которых мне, быть может, тоже придется убивать...  
Наутро город был пуст, словно выметен, и сиял безмятежной красотой, будто и не было никаких асуров в непробиваемых панцирях. Матали повернул коней павлиньей масти вверх, к границе между океаном и небом, и кони, вырвавшись из плотного мира рыб и макар, вознесли колесницу Индры к вратам Хираньяпуры. Той же была судьба парящего в небесха города из золота и хрусталя, что и у подводного брата его — построенный дэвами, ныне был он во власти асуров, и человек собирался совершить то, что не под силу было ни дэвам, ни гандхарвам, ни нагам — ибо милостью Брахмы неуязвимы были для них обитатели Золотого города небес.

Колесница катилась по мягко сиявшим улицам Хираньяпуры. Следы вчерашнего боя исчезли — ни крови на мягко сияющих камнях, ни вывороченных стрелами внутренностей, ни сломанного оружия. И никаких следов асуров. Дайтьи и данавы, захватившие этот город и обжившие его под себя, исчезли, словно сметенные порывом ветра. Ни живых, ни мертвых, ни рыдающих вдов…  
Дворец, окруженный жемчужным сиянием, словно бы парил в облаках, и был прекрасен так, что слезы наворачивались на глаза — он был соткан из переливов света и серебряного блеска, окружен зеленью садов, и сладкий тревожный аромат цветущих деревьев плыл сквозь распахнутые ворота. Матали остановил колесницу у подножия лестницы. Арджуна спрыгнул с колесницы и тут увидел, что на верхней ступеньке кто-то сидит. Он сделал Матали знак оставаться на месте и стал подниматься.  
Странно было ставить ноги в потертых кожаных туфлях на мерцающие ступени, но из таких странностей и состояло пребывание смертного в Сварге. Асур с верхней ступеньки поднял голову и посмотрел на Арджуну пронзительными угольно-черными глазами. Он был сед, белоснежные волосы и борода покрывали его грудь и плечи, но руки и лицо были молодыми. Он опирался на резной черненый посох, и белая утарийя ниспадала с его левого плеча поверх черного одеяния. Несомненно, это был асур — но это был брахман, и Арджуна почтительно сложил руки и поклонился, приветствуя его.  
Он не ожидал благословения от асура, но странный этот черно-белый брахман поднял руку и произнес:  
— Долгой жизни тебе, о сын царя дэвов.  
Арджуна выпрямился. Сто вопросов вертелись у него на языке, но брахман опередил его.  
— Я Шукрачарья, наставник асуров, — сказал он. — Ты, о пурандара, хочешь спросить, что делаю я в этом городе, отнятом у моего народа?   
Арджуна кивнул. Он слышал, конечно же, слышал о наставнике асуров, сыне риши Бхригу, который родился еще в те времена, когда не было ни дэвов, ни асуров, ни дайтьев, ни данавов, и мир лишь приобретал свой облик.   
— Я ищу ответ на один вопрос, о воитель. Ищу корень, из которого растет злая судьба моего народа. Возможно, я нашел его. — Шукрачарья умолк, глядя мимо Арджуны и хмуря черные брови. И вдруг спросил: — Хочешь ли ты быть бессмертным, юноша?  
— Я бессмертен, — ответил Арджуна.  
Шукрачарья запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
— Прости, — проговорил он, смахивая выступившие от смеха слезы. — Всю жизнь живу среди могущественных асуров, более всего на свете желающих обрести бессмертие — и вдруг какой-то смертный мальчик утверждает, что он бессмертен и не желает награды дэвов!  
— Но, гурудэв… — нерешительно начал Арджуна, не вполне уверенный как обращаться к врагу дэвов.  
— Ачарья, — поправил тот.  
— …ачарья, — повторил Арджуна. — Моя душа проживет много жизней и в конце концов я достигну освобождения, чтобы соединиться с изначальным атманом — разве это не бессмертие?  
— Твой разум угаснет, память рассеется, тело станет прахом — разве это бессмертие?  
— Все это останется здесь, в мире сансары, когда я покину его. Из этого состоит мир, о наставник асуров! Но мы вышли из атмана и стремимся к нему, высшему и беспредельному.  
— Прекрасно! — Шукрачарья воздел вверх палец. — Ты хорошо слушал своего наставника и его слова не только вошли тебе в уши, но стали твоими. Мои же ученики, увы, выслушивали эти рассуждения, кивали и устремлялись за бессмертием. Они совершали страшные аскезы, они просили у Брахмы и Шивы исполнения самых хитроумных желаний, стараясь заклясть свою смерть.  
Наставник асуров умолк, глядя мимо Арджуны.  
— Столько сил! — воскликнул он, обращаясь к сияющему небу. — Столько таланта! Столько даров! Все рассеяно, проиграно, уничтожено в погоне за призраком бессмертия! Каждый царь асуров, кроме великого Бали, стремился к нему — и сам уничтожал свое царство. Разве стал бы Сканда Карттикея убивать Тараку, если бы тот не захватил Сваргу и не принялся притеснять всех своих подданных в трех мирах? Разве был бы убит Хираньякшака, если бы не преградил путь Вишну? А брат его Хираньякашипу? Все они ставили условие своей смерти и считали себя бессмертными и неуязвимыми. Но когда мера их злодеяний превышала предел, их убивали через брешь в условии. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю, юноша?  
— Да, ачарья. О том, что великие асуры сами создавали условия своей смерти.   
— И мне остается только оплакивать их! — асур стукнул своим посохом о ступени. — Праведников и грешников, могучих и сильных, царей и властительниц, воинов и их жен — всех, кого я учил! Всех, кто звал меня наставником! Всем им я зажег погребальный костер! Все они искали бессмертия и не нашли его. Ни дэвам, ни сиддхам, ни гандхарвам невозможно было сокрушить этот город — но он сокрушен человеком, который не ищет бессмертия!   
— Не асуры построили этот город, — тихо, упрямо проговорил Арджуна.  
— Верно. Мы отвоевали его у дэвов — как возмещение за амриту, за обман. Мы выстроили вокруг него ограду из даров Брахмы, отсюда грозили мы надменным дэвам — пока не пришел ты и не пролил на нас ливень своих стрел!  
— Мне жаль, что пришлось это сделать, ачарья, — сказал Арджуна. Ему вдруг захотелось рассказать этому седому асуру, как после боя его мутит от запах крови, как он ужаснулся, увидев женщин среди мертвых — многие асурьи сражались рядом с мужьями и братьями, неотличимые от мужчин в доспехах из черненой бронзы. Наставник асуров поднял голову и посмотрел на человека пристальным, пронзительным взглядом. И Арджуна понял, что он знает.   
— Странно, — произнес асур. — Ты думаешь о своих врагах и жалеешь их, пурандара. Сражаясь, ты не испытываешь ненависти… Видно, поэтому ты и способен пребывать на этом небе во плоти. Жажда бессмертия — вот отрава, что губит асуров. Иллюзия бессмертия — вот что толкает асуров на путь адхармы.   
— Не только это, ачарья. Асуры… Я не так уж хорошо знаю их, но я слышал много сказаний, и еще кое-что видел сам. Асуры чтят только силу. Кто среди них сильнее — тот и возвышается, а остальных угнетает. Асуры — безжалостные воины, и они презирают всех, кто слабее. И потому они потерпели поражение.  
Асур грозно сверкнул глазами. Наверное, этот взор устрашал его учеников — но не Арджуну. Глаза Шукрачарьи угасли, словно угли подернулись пеплом.   
— Ты прав, человек. Матери асуров и дэвов — сестры, но их детей давно разделила ненависть. Зависть к бессмертию дэвов туманит разум детям Дити и Дану.  
— Ачарья, могу ли я задать вопрос? — Арджуна сложил ладони перед лицом и поклонился.  
Наставник асуров кивнул.  
— Дэвы и асуры — дети одного отца и разных матерей, но воюют между собой. Каково это — воевать с братьями? Ненавидеть братьев?  
— Сядь, — сказал Шукрачарья. — Это долгая история, и часть ее тебе известна. Теперь мы редко вспоминаем о нашем родстве. Твои двоюродные братья — воплощения асуров. Ты знаешь это? Нет? Знай, что они — сто сыновей Пуластьи, великого царя, павшего давным-давно. А ты, и твои братья, и ваша жена — вы дети дэвов. И сражение между вами было предопределено с самого начала.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Арджуна. — Я не верю!  
— В то, что Кауравы имеют души асуров?  
— Нет. В предопределение. Иначе зачем все — зачем следовать дхарме, если ничего нельзя изменить? Равана пал, но брат его Вибхишана доселе правит царством Ланки. Хираньякашипу убит Нарасимхой, но потомок его праведный Бали правит царством Суталы и богатством превосходит Индру, Царя Небес.  
Шукрачарья нахмурился.  
— Ты устыдил меня, воин. Ты напомнил мне о тех, кто не соблазнился ни силой, ни бессмертием, и кого я в гордыне своей и уничижении забыл, а ведь они тоже мои ученики. И за то, что ты, о пурандара, даровал мне надежду в глубине отчаяния, я благословляю тебя.  
Асур встал. Он был высок — выше Арджуны почти на голову.   
— Я дам тебе благословение, сын Индры, не желающий бессмертия. Когда-то бхагван Парашурама проклял сторукого царя Арджуну Картавирью, сказав, что никогда царю не носить этого имени. Ты не стремишься стать царем и не станешь им, но твои потомки будут царями. Ты умрешь и покинешь круги мира, но память о тебе будет жива, пока течет Ганга и пока не умолкнет людская речь. Твой город будет разрушен, придут иные народы — но тысячи сыновей пришельцев будут носить твое имя. И любого стрелка будут сравнивать с тобой — даже в те времена, когда стрелы перестанут быть оружием. Иди же — и сражайся, Арджуна!

**Author's Note:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
> Пурандара — разрушитель городов, один из эпитетов Индры.  
> Дхарма — праведность, справедливость, нравственные устои, поддержание миропорядка.  
> Адхарма — нарушение дхармы, грех.  
> Асуры — демоны, потомки Дити и Дану, жен мудреца Кашьяпы, сына Брахмы. Они же дайтьи и данавы.  
> Дэвы — боги, дети Адити, жены мудреца Кашьяпы. Обманом захватили себе амриту, напиток бессмертия, добытый ими совместно с асурами. Впрочем, асуры тоже нарушили уговор.  
> Астрадхара — воин, владеющий мистическим оружием.  
> Дхананджая, Виджая — имена Арджуны (Завоеватель Богатств и Победитель)  
> Бхагван — обычно переводится как "Господь". Имя-эпитет высших божеств, например, Вишну. Аватарой которого и является упомянутый Парашурама.  
> Сварга — рай, небо Индры, обитель богов, гандхарвов и прочих божественных существ.  
> Гандхарвы — свита Индры, поэты, певцы и музыканты, а также неустрашимые воины.


End file.
